Rückkehr einer verratenen und geächteten Songfic
by Rowena Snape
Summary: Eine junge Frau, kehrt in ihre Heimat zurück, nach dem sie von dort vertrieben wurde und ist auf der Suche nach ihrer alten Liebe. Der Songtext ist aus dem Musical 3 Musketiere, Copyright liegt bei Stage Holding bzw beim Komponisten diese Musicals.Alles a
1. Chapter 1

**Rückkehr einer verratenen und geächteten!**

****

_**Der Songtext ist aus dem Musical 3 Musketiere, Copyright liegt bei Stage Holding bzw beim Komponisten diese Musicals. ****  
****Alles andere ist mein Geistiges Eigentum. Der Titel ist nicht der selbe wie der des Musik Stückes**_

Es war noch sehr für am Morgen, als eine schlanke dunkelhaarige Frau, das Schiff, welches gerade in Callie angelegt hatte, verließ. Sie sah sich um und zog die Luft tief ein und ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

_„Ah! Unverkennbar! Nirgends duftet der Sommer so herrlich wie hier in Frankreich. Wie habe ich es vermisst."_

Sie nickte ihrem Diener zu, der ihren Koffer auf eine gemietete Kutsche hob und dieser öffnet ihr das Gefährt, damit sie einsteigen konnte, ihr Blick ging ein letztes Mal zu dem Schiff, welches sie gerade verlassen hatte und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten. Dann nahm sie Platz in der Kutsche, welche sie endlich nach Hause bringen sollte.

_Goodbye England, Bonjour, ma douce france. __  
__Ich bin wieder da und ergreif meine Chance. __  
__Die Jahre meiner Wanderschaft __  
__verleihn mir neue Kraft. __  
__Lange war ich vogelfrei. __  
__Das ist vorbei! __  
__Das ist vorbei! _

Sieh lehnt sich in der Kutsche zurück und ein strahlendes Lächeln, sowie ein sehr entschlossener Ausdruck stand in ihrem Gesicht. Vieles hatte sie in den Letzten Jahren entbehren müssen und sie musste lernen ihre Wege selber zu gehen, doch sie hatte es gelernt und nun war ihre Zeit gekommen. Nun hatte sie die Chance, sich alles, was sie verloren hatte zurück zu holen und das war ihr größtes Ziel. Die Kutsche setzte sich in Bewegung und so rückte Paris erneut Stück für Stück näher.

_Wie der Phönix ersteh ich neu __  
__und steige hoch empor. __  
__Die alten Wege geh ich neu, __  
__stärker als zuvor. __  
__Ich spreize mein Gefieder. __  
__Und ich blick stolz umher. __  
__Und ich duck mich niemals wieder. __  
__Nein, nie mehr, nie mehr, nie mehr, nie mehr, nie mehr! __  
__Ich bin zurück! Ha ha ha haaaa __  
__Ich bin zurück!_

Sie beobachtete die an ihr vorbei ziehende Landschaft und mehr und mehr fühlte sie, wie sehr sie Ihre Heimat doch vermist hat und es erfüllte sie mit Zorn, als sie daran dachte, wie man ihr in ihrer Jungend, doch so viel Leid angetan hatte.  
Sie wurde wie Dreck behandelt und schließlich wurde sie gebrandmarkt wie ein Pferd, nur weil die Herren gefallen daran fanden.  
Diese Mal würde sie ein Leben lang verfolgen, aber schlimmer als dies war die Tiefen narben die all diese Leid in ihrem Innern verursacht haben, es waren zum Teil wunden die sie nie verwinden würde und doch hat sie sich geschworen daran nicht zu zerbrechen sondern, sie würde daran stark werden und weiter ihre eigenen Wege gehen, frei von den gesellschaftlichen Gesetzten und frei von den Männern. Niemals wieder würde sie sich von ihnen zum Spielball machen lassen. Das hatte sie sich geschworen.

_Ich war geächtet und verbannt, __  
__verjagt aus meinem Vaterland. __  
__Nun hab ich das versteckspiel satt. __  
__Mich setzt man nicht Schachmatt! __  
__Gelitten hab ich lang genug. __  
__Die Dame ist am zug. _

_Wie der Phönix ersteh ich neu __  
__und steige hoch empor. __  
__Die alten Wege geh ich neu, __  
__stolzer als zuvor. __  
__In der Luft ein Duft von Flieder __  
__legt sich um mich, süss und schwer. __  
__Noch mal stösst mich keiner nieder. __  
__Nein, nie mehr, nie mehr, nie mehr, nie mehr, nie mehr! __  
__Ich bin zurück! __  
__Ich bin zurück! __  
__Ich bin zurück!_

Als sie an einer kleinen Stadt kurz vor Paris vorbeikamen verkrampfte sich ihr Herz, denn es war der Ort wo sie wohl eine Zeitlang am glücklichsten gewesen war. Er hatte ihr alles gegeben genau wie sie ihm. Doch holte sie nach nur 3 Jahren des Glückes die eigene Vergangenheit ein. Er wusste nichts über ihre Geheimnis und sie hatte 3 Jahre lang dafür gesorgt das es auch so blieb, doch dann kam es alles ganz anders und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als den Menschen den sie am meisten liebte, zu verlassen.  
Sie verschwand ins Exil, doch hatte sie es nicht über sich gebracht ihm damals alles zu erklären. Sie war nicht in der Lage gewesen ihm zu sagen, warum sie diese Dinge tun musste. Sie wusste das sie ihm das Herz damals gebrochen hatte und doch hoffte sie das, wenn sie ihn finden würde er ihr verzeihen könnte.

_Und schließlich ist da noch er, __  
__und ich hoffe so sehr, __  
__dass wir diesmal glücklich werden. _

_Die Lügen wogen so schwer, __  
__doch sie sollen nie mehr __  
__unser ganzen Glück gefährden. _

_All meine Kraft will ich darauf verwenden, __  
__wieder bei ihm zu sein. __  
__Ich werde nie wieder mein Leben verschwenden, __  
__denn dieses mal wasch ich mich vor ihm rein. _

Ihr Blick fiel im vorbei fahren auf sein Anwesen und ihr Blick wurde noch trauriger als sie sah das diese verlassen und herunter gekommen war denn noch gab sie die Hoffnung nicht auf das sie ihn finden und mit ihm glücklich werden könnte. Sie war fest entschlossen ihm alles zu sagen und sie hoffte das sie beide dann ein neues Leben beginnen konnten.  
Die Kutsche erreichte Paris und brachte sie zu ihrem neunen Heim. Als sie ausstiege sah sie sich um.  
15 Jahre war sie fort und doch hatte sie das Gefühl nie weg gewesen zu sein, den die Straßen Paris sahen noch genauso aus wie damals, selbst der Duft war immer noch der selbe. Sie wies ihren Dinnern an die Sachen ins Haus zu bringen und das Essen vorzubereiten, dann schlendert sie die Straßen entlang um ihren alten und neuen Heimat hallo zu sagen.

_Wie der Phönix ersteh ich neu __  
__und steige hoch empor. __  
__Die alten Wege geh ich neu, __  
__weiter als zuvor. __  
__Und die toten Liebeslieder __  
__feiern ihre wiederkehr __  
__und verstummen niemals wieder. __  
__Nein, nie mehr, nie mehr, nie mehr, nie mehr, nie mehr! __  
__Ich bin zurück __  
__für alle Zeit! _

_Für alle Zeit! _

_Für alle Zeit! _

_**Zurück!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rückkehr einer verratenen und geächteten! Kapitel 2**

**_Copyright des Songtextest liegt bei Stage Holding._**

Es war ein herrlicher Sommermorgen im Jahre 1679, als ein Gardist, der ende 30 sein musste, durch die Straßen von Paris wanderte.  
Er war nun seit 15 Jahren ein Offizier der Königlichenleibgarde, ob wohl ihm der Kampf eigentlich nie zu sagte. Doch es war soviel geschehen, dass er sein damaliges leben beendete, alle Titel und gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen ablegte und sich zum Dienst in der Garde meldetete.  
Er ging durch die Straßen und wie so oft waren seine Gedanken bei ihr. Es schmerzte ihn noch heute wenn er an sie dachte und immer wieder fragte er sich warum sie nicht ehrlich zu ihm war. Damals konnte er nicht verstehen warum sie so sang und klanglos ihn verlassen hatte. Doch heute wusste er es, er erfuhr es kurz nach ihrer Flucht aus dem Land und seine gestammte Welt brach in diesem Moment zusammen. Er hatte sie verflucht weil sie gegangen war und sie ihn alleine gelassen hatte und nach und nach wurde aus der einstmals so großen Liebe reiner Hass. Sie hatte ihm damals noch einen Brief geschickt, den er allerdings niemals beantwortet hatte, zu tief war die Enttäuschung über das was sie ihm angetan hatte.  
Gedanken verloren geht er nach Hause.

_All diese Bilder - sie spuken in mir, __  
__sie blitzen auf in meinem innern, __  
__wie ein Spiegel von ihr. __  
__Doch wohin ich auch entfliehe - __  
__Tag für Tag und überall __  
__steht mir erneut ihr Bild vor Augen - __  
__so klar wie ein Kristall._

Er sieht die Passanten die seinen Weg kreuzten und bei fast jeder der Damen die er sah gab es etwas was ihn an seine einstige Liebe erinnerte. Manchmal war es ein Blick, bei der Nächsten das Lächeln, dann war es wieder die Art wie die Frau lief, und sich mit anderen unterhielt.   
15 Jahre und es war immer noch nicht genug Zeit für ihn vergangen damit seine Wunden Heilen konnten, doch mittlerweile glaubte er auch nicht mehr daran, das sie sich jemals schließen würden.

_Ich frag mich immer noch, __  
__wie konnt´ es geschehn, __  
__wie konnte aus solch grosser Liebe __  
__solch ein Hass entstehn? __  
__Ich kann sie nicht vergessen, __  
__wie sehr ich mich auch bemüh. __  
__Jedes Wort, jeder Gedanke, __  
__alles weckt nur die Erinnerung an si_e!

Nein er konnte sie nicht vergessen egal wie sehr er sich bemühte. Er musste sich eingestehen das er tief in seinem Inneren er seine Frau immer noch liebte. Dies war wahrscheinlich auch der Grund, warum sich Graf Alexandre de Beauvoir sich nie von seine Frau hattet scheiden lassen, sondern seinen eigenen Tot vorgetäuschte und als Gardist Alexandre de Main ein neues Leben begann. Er brachte es damals einfach nicht über sich von ihr Scheiden zulassen, obwohl genug über ihn geredet wurde. Wieder sah er ihr Gesicht vor sich und sein Herz verkrampfte sich.

_Mein Engel aus Kristall __  
__zersprang in hunderttausend Scherben __  
__und schnitt tief in mein Herz. _

_Mein Engel aus Kristall. __  
__Der Hass verdüsterte die Sonne, __  
__und die Welt wurde schwarz. __  
__Sie zerbrach an unser beider Sündenfall. __  
__Mein Engel aus Kristall. _

Ein kalter Schauer rann ihn über den rücken bei den Gedanken an Virginie. Als eine dunkel Haarige Frau an ihm vorbei ging blieb er einen Moment stehen und sah ihr nach, doch dann schüttelt er den Kopf und sagte sich selber das es nicht sie es nicht sein konnte, also setzte er seinen Weg fort.

_Ich sag mir selber, die Schuld lag bei ihr. __  
__hätte sie mich nicht belogen, __  
__wär sie immer noch bei mir. __  
__Doch ich frage mich, __  
__was hätt´ ich wohl getan in ihrem Fall? __  
__Vielleicht hätt´ auch ich geschwiegen __  
__wie mein Engel aus Kristall. __  
_  
Er erreicht seine Wohnung und betrat sie, auf dem Schreibtisch stand ein Bild von ihr und lange starrte er auf dieses. Zweifel überkamen ihn, hatte sie wirklich als das getan was man ihr vorgeworfen hatte? Wenn nicht wieso hatte sie ihn dann verlassen? Und wieso hatte man sie gebranntmarkt wie ein stück Vieh und ihren Körper so geschunden?

_All ihre Tränen, sie sind ungezählt. __  
__Gebrochen wurden Ihre Flügel __  
__und ihr Körper gequält. __  
__Die spitzen Scherben schneiden __  
__unaufhörlich in mich hinein. __  
__Und die gnadenlosen Schatten der Erinnerung, __  
__sie suchen mich heim! _

Alexandre sank auf den Stuhl hinter den Schreibtisch und sein Blick ging ins leere, er sah Bilder aus vergangenen Zeiten wo er glücklich war, wo ihm die Welt zu klein schien und er diese am liebsten umarmt hätte.  
Doch diese Zeiten waren schon lange vorüber und die einzelnen Tage schienen nie enden zu wollen.

_Mein Engel aus Kristall __  
__zersprang in hunderttausend __  
__Scherben und schnitt tief in mein Herz. _

_Mein Engel aus Kristall. __  
__Der Hass verdüsterte die Sonne, __  
__und die Welt wurde schwarz. __  
__Sie zerbrach an unser beider Sündenfall. __  
__Mein Engel aus Kristall. _

Es dauerte lange bis er aus seinen Erinnerungen zurück kehrte, doch dann stand er auf und ging ans Fenster, von wo aus er die Menschen auf der Straße beobachte in der stillen Hoffnung, das sie dort unten plötzlich auftauchte und sie beide ein neues leben beginnen könnten, wenn es ihnen den überhaupt möglich, das vergangene zu vergessen.

_Sie war alles, __  
__was mir je wichtig war im Leben. __  
__Nur für sie __  
__hätt´ ich mein Leben hingegeben! __  
__Schemenhaft __  
__ist sie bis heute bei mir. __  
__Gib mir Kraft, __  
__mich zu befreien von ihr! __  
__Mein Engel aus Kristall! _

_Sie pflückte mir die hellsten Sternen, __  
__bis sie daran zerbarst! __  
__Mein Engel aus Kristall! __  
__Verrats mir, Gott, warum du mir __  
__nicht diese Qualen ersparst? __  
__Bringt jeder seinen eignen Engel zu fall? __  
__Mein Engel aus Kristall! _

Sein Blick fällt auf einen kleinen Kristallengel den er ihr zur Hochzeit geschenkt hatte, er nahm diesen in die Hand und betrachtete ihn, dann stellte er diesen wieder auf den kleinen Schrank und lenkte seinen Blick zurück zur Straße.

„Wo bist du nur mein Kristallengel?"


End file.
